


The names

by Little_Angel_Aidan (orphan_account)



Series: Fledgling Adventures [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Castiel, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Angel_Aidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel could speak properly, he had all kinds of nicknames for Gabriel.</p><p>Gabriel thinks it's the cutest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The names

Castiel has all sorts of nicknames for Gabriel, seeing as he can't say Gabriel yet.

 

Gabriel couldn't love it more.

 

"Gaaaay!"

 

"Swee' Bee..."

 

"Gaaab~!"

 

"Gaaabs! Nuh!"

 

"Zee wants you, Gabe!"

 

"Yay, Gaby's back!"

 

"Pft-  _Gaby-baby_? Really?"

 

"Big brother!"

 

"Where are yoooou, Gabby?"

 

"... I love you too, Gaby."

 

Yes, he truly loved the nicknames the little fledgling gave him.

 

But no one can make him as happy saying it as Castiel; It's never the same as hearing his little fledgling brother run down the hall and leap at him, shrieking his latest nickname.

That was the way they both loved it, and it wouldn't change as far as they were concerned.


End file.
